


Summer Nights are the Toughest

by cindythechef



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindythechef/pseuds/cindythechef
Summary: Written from OA's perspective. He is dealing with nightmares and helping Maggie through her nightmares helps him in ways he couldn't imagine. He introduces Maggie to his family and adorable fluffy feels happen from there.





	Summer Nights are the Toughest

Summer nights are the worst. I am sitting on my couch trying to steady my breathing. I know I am in my apartment in New York but tonight my mind is still in that bombed out house. I think about those 3 days and there is a small part of me that always wonders how I ever escaped that room. The men that died so horribly, had families. Why did I make it out? The more I think about it the more my eyes fill. 

I am a Veteran and an FBI agent so I will never admit it but when my phones chime broke through the silence of my apartment, I jumped and nearly went for my gun. (Deep breath OA its just a phone). 

I pick up the phone and I notice it is Maggie. It is 3 in the morning my bad dream was quickly replaced with panic over why my partner is calling me so early.

“Maggie what’s wrong are you okay?” 

“Calm down, I am okay, I am sorry, did I wake you?”

I had to take a second to breathe again. “No, I am not sleeping just sitting here, why?” 

I could hear Maggie shifting uncomfortably, she started to speak and then stopped herself several times. I was patient, my partner isn’t good at feelings so I give her time to answer.

“Um, since you are awake do you think you could come over? I have had a really bad night and I just really don’t want to be alone. (I could tell she was very uncomfortable) You said if I ever…”

“Maggie, I would be glad to come over. I haven’t had a good night either, so I will see you in 20.”

She was silent for a moment, I thought she might have hung up but after a second, I heard a gentle, “Thanks partner see you soon”

I sleep in pants and a t-shirt so I just slipped a pair of shoes on and left for Maggie. My partner needs me; these nightmares will just have to wait. 

It was early so traffic wasn’t to bad but this is New York, the city that never sleeps. They got the nickname honestly. On the last turn I had to make a quick stop. There was this little bakery that was open 24 hours so I popped in and got two coffees and 2 brownies. I grew up with three sisters, a mom and a grandma all living in one house. I know when a woman is upset bring chocolate. 

I am standing awkwardly holding our treats waiting for Mags to answer my knock. I was starting to get worried the longer it took. I had to knock twice more. I was about to call her when I heard a crash in her apartment. I set the treats down and started to kick the door in but remembered at the last minute where she hides the spare key. 

I let myself in and unholstered my gun. I cleared the front bedroom, the brightly colored living area and then made it to Maggie’s bedroom. She was lying on the floor, stunned, with blood pouring out of a head wound. 

I couldn’t move. For a moment I was back in that basement and this time Maggie was with me. The internal monologue going in my brain tried to drown out the images. (OA snap out of it, your partner needs you, GO!) 

I went to Maggie and helped her sit get up and sit on the side of the bed. I wasn’t thinking and cupped her checks to guide her eyes to mine. What I saw in those eyes was just about my undoing. So much pain and loss were looking back at me. Didn’t know what to say so I just pulled her in for a warm hug. It must have been the right move because her arms wrapped around my waist and we sat there just getting strength from each other. I wasn’t going to let go until she did. I could stand here all day if it meant she was ok. 

I held her until I could feel her relax a little. I pulled away to get a better look at that head wound. It looks like she knocked it on her end table. 

I need to dress that head wound, where do you keep your first aide kit? 

Maggie unconsciously touched her bleeding forehead and twitched, “Um, in the bathroom under the sink.” 

I smile down at her, “Sit tight I will be right back.”

The wound was not deep so a little liquid stitches and a gauze made for quick work. I put the kit back and told her I would be right back and slipped out to the door and picked up the long discarded coffee and brownies. I came in holding the goodies and Maggie giggled, “OA, you shouldn’t have. I need to send a card to your momma thanking her for raising her boy right.” 

I felt myself blush and I gave her a smile, “She was an awesome mom. Well she still is but you know what I mean. When my Dad died I was 12. Amira was 5 and the other girls were just babies. I promised my Dad that I would always take care of them, be the man of the house for him. My mom though she was great. She went back to college and got a degree in Nursing. Dad left some insurance money so she had a couple of years to get herself situated. She tried to make the process easy for us but I could tell she was struggling so that is when I started to learn to cook. The first time I made dinner and had it waiting for my mom when she came home with the girls made her cry. Not the kind of cry she did when dad died but a happy cry.”

Maggie was quietly eating her brownie and smiling at me while she listened to every word I was saying. I don’t share much about my family, I am not ashamed of them but I think it became habit when I was involved in so many black ops, I always figured not talking about them is my way of keeping them safe. I must have stopped talking because I got a not so gentle poke in the ribs. 

Maggie was smiling with her eyes now. “Come on OA don’t stop now, you never talk about them. I know Amira but I haven’t met the woman responsible for you.” 

I look at her with mock offence, “Responsible for me? I should bring you to meet her one day, you remind me a lot of her you know. Both strong women who picked up and lived their life after unimaginable loss. But then again I am not sure that you need more ammunition against me. Knowing mom, the baby book with all the naked butt pictures would come out in the first 5 minutes.”

Maggie busted out in a full belly laugh, “Oh God just the image of you turning 12 shades of red while your mom shows me pictures. Oh please make that happen and soon.” 

Eventually the laughter faded a bit and the brownie and coffee were long gone. She took a deep sigh and just gently began to lean on my shoulder. “Thank you for being here. I really needed you tonight and like always you are here for me. Thank you OA.”

I move my arm and wrap it around her shoulders pulling her close. I am always here for you Maggs, always.

We just sat quiet for a moment when Maggie started to quietly talk, “I had a nightmare tonight it was like my brain was on this macabre merry go round. I keep seeing you die horribly each time, never being able to save you. Then it was Kristen, Jubal they all ended the same way. I was never able to stop the most important people in my life from dying. Every scenario I was always left alone and helpless. I just needed to know that I wasn’t alone and I am sorry I dragged you into my nightmares. I know you should be sleeping; I am sorry but thank you for coming.”

I continued to hold her close and rested my head on hers that was pillowed on my chest. “I am so sorry; I have had nights like that. I was having a night like that tonight. I was back in that basement in Al-Asad, I was thinking about all the men we lost that day, men with families and I was their commanding officer, if any of them should have died it should have been me. 

I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. I have to hold it together. I can not loose it in front of Maggie. I could feel her lift her head and I could feel her staring at me. I wasn’t going to look back until her small hand went behind my neck and tilted my head forward. Her hand stayed an it felt so good to have her hand massaging my neck. 

“OA, listen to me. That day was a horrible day, but there was no way you were to know what was going to happen. In retrospect you can see some signs but at the time there was no way and knowing, you did all you could do to save your men.” 

Looking into those brown eyes holding so many emotions and hurts I was speechless, I managed a small smile before I couldn’t keep her eye contact anymore. We all know those people that can look at you and almost look into another person’s soul. That is my Maggie. There is a reason I usually let her take the lead when we talk to suspects. No one is immune. 

Her hand left my neck and came under my chin. Before she lifted my face to hers she gave me a sweet kiss to the cheek. When she made my eyes meet hers again she was smiling not the joyous smile but the gentle happy kind of smile. “I am so sorry you went through what you did. I wish I would have been there to back you up then.” I got a startled look on my face and started to shake my head no, her finger was on my lips now keeping me from speaking. “I would follow you anywhere you needed me to follow. I am so sorry about your men and I pray for their families to receive some measure of peace but I am so glad that you are here today. You are the best partner I have ever had and my best friend. We can mourn the ones we have lost but I will never wish you weren’t here with me.” 

I was speechless. Neither of us are very good at sharing our emotions but damn if she didn’t just heal a little place in me with those words. I wrapped my arms around her and just hugged her tight. My face was buried in her neck; I was trying not to cry but I had to manage somehow to speak. “I am so glad you are here too Maggie” she just squeezed me back. 

We must have fallen asleep like that because the next thing either of us knew it was morning and the sun was beating through the shades. She stretched like a petite little cat and looked up at me, “OA Zidane you have been holding out on me.” I looked down at her confused, “You never told me how good of a pillow you are. I haven’t slept that well in years.”

I just shook my head and laughed. I gave her a smirk and reminded her good relationships have keep a bit of mystery in there. She rolled her eyes at me and started to get up. When she got off me I sat up and thought about my next words. What I am about to ask will change our relationship but so did last night so I asked, “If you don’t have plans today I was supposed to meet my mom and sisters for lunch. It is my youngest sister’s birthday and she wanted to go to the boardwalk.”

Maggie was standing looking at me know, “I would love that, are you sure I wouldn’t be intruding?” 

No way, Amira already loves you and would probably be happier about seeing you than me. Plus, you will get to meet Mae and Nane. Nane is the birthday girl and she is turning 15

“Wow she was only 5 when you lost your Dad? Ya, I would love to come. Just give me 15 minutes to clean up then we will stop by your place. I am pretty sure you will want to change too.” 

I looked down at my wrinkled shirt, probably, If I show up like this my Mom would put me over her knee. I may be a foot taller than her and an adult but I would go up against any criminal before I went up against my Momma. 

Maggie grabbed a towel and some clothes while I spoke. She smiled at the way I talked about my Mom, “She sounds like an amazing lady. I can not wait to meet her.” 

Three hours later we were pulling up in front of my Mom’s building. I had to sit a second, this was a huge step introducing Maggie to my Mom. Maggie started to get out then noticed me pausing, “You sure you are okay with me being here? I really don’t mind if you need me to take a cab home I understand.”

I am so excited for you to meet everyone. Like I said Amira will be excited to see you. As soon as the words came out of my mouth I couldn’t stop them. I heard an excited squeal. I smiled at Maggie, “speak of the little devil now” 

She playfully smacked my leg and got out of the car. As soon as the door shut Amira was hugging my partner, “Amira don’t break Maggie, I like her as a partner.” 

Amira broke the hug and looked at me and I knew something was about to come out of her mouth that I was not going to like, “I know you like Maggie big brother”. The ‘like’ was dragged out. I just gave her a scowl. She smiled that smile that got her out of so much trouble growing up and began to drag Maggie up the stairs into the house. 

I took a deep breath and followed them into the house. 

I was in the house a minute behind the girls but when I got in the house my sisters were dragging Maggie to the basement to see what the birthday girl got as a gift. 

I was greeted by my mother. I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek she smiled at me. “Omar it is so great to see you and meet your special friend. She is a lovely woman. You can relax you know. I really like her. After her and Amira did what they did. Amira couldn’t stop talking about how amazing Maggie was. I know Papa would like her too.”

I looked down a little embarrassed by her words. I kneeled down next to Momma’s chair. “I appreciate your words but they aren’t needed Maggie is my partner at the FBI and we are friends, that’s it.”

My Mom gave me this knowing smile and patted my cheek like she did when I was a kid and said something completely sweet but stupid. 

She smiled, “Oh Omar, I know but you also have to trust that a mother ‘knows’ things. If and when you two ever develop past friends just know your family already approves. Oh, and son you better work fast. (she got up and started to call the girls to come back) The girls I think would already trade her for you in a New York minute.” 

I just had to laugh. I bet they would Momma, I bet they would. 

The cacophony of noise grew louder as the four women climbed the stairs. How do women talk so much and so fast? I have spoken English from the time I was in school but when they talk so fast it is still hard for me to keep up. 

The first one up Was Nane, then Amira and Maggie and Mae. Maggie was smiling and having the time of her life. “OA you have to go see what your sister got for her birthday. Did you know she wants to be a photographer?” I just smiled and shook my head yes. “Of course you did, I am sorry. She got a whole pro camera set up down there. Its so cool.” 

Nane gave a 5x7 photo to my mom and she just smiled at the photo and then at me. She whispered something to Nane and then disappeared into her bedroom. Nane came to me and whispered in my ear, “I thought you would like a copy of the pictures I took down stairs.” 

I opened the envelope she handed me and the first thing I saw was a beautiful headshot of Maggie. I couldn’t hold back the smile. The next shoot made me so happy I couldn’t help but giggle. All four of them where sitting on the old bench we have down there. With feather boas and tiaras grinning like loons at the camera. 

I hugged my sister, these are great, you have a gift. 

She hugged me tight, “Thank you Omar and thank you for being here to help me celebrate.” With an ornery wink she added, “Can’t wait to see what you brought me. Oh and thank you for bringing Maggie. We all like her a lot,” 

The afternoon at the boardwalk was so much silly fun. I think it meant more to Maggie and Me than to Nane. When I saw how light and stress free Maggie was I vowed to myself to do this as often as possible. 

All to soon the day was over and Maggie and I were headed home. The ride took about 45 minutes. Halfway into the ride home Maggie fell asleep. At a stop light, something caught my eye. In the small backpack purse she carried there were two strips of pictures. One was her and I in the photo booth. The other one was my sisters and Maggie goofing around. I gently touched the one of just us. 

We pulled up to her building. I hated to wake her but as small as she is I am not sure I could take her up 3 flights of stairs. I parked and walked around my SUV and gently opened the door.

She woke with a start, “Oh we are here. I am so sorry I fell asleep. Keeping up with your sisters on a boardwalk should be fitness test at the academy. Seriously, thank you for today. I really needed this” She stood and gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked up to her apartment. 

We spent all night and day together but as I sat at my apartment, I really missed her presence. 

Right before bed I got a text “Thank you again OA and thanks for the shirt today. I love it.” The next ding brought a picture of Maggie in the mirror wearing the t-shirt I bought for myself but then gave in when Maggie wanted it as a sleep shirt. I couldn’t help but smile at her wearing this t-shirt that is about to swallow her up.  
I sent back a ;) You look good in my shirt. I will talk to you tomorrow sweet dreams. 

Thirty minutes later I got a text from Amira, “OMG Omar, I just facetimed Maggie to say thanks for coming today and she was wearing your shirt. Just you wait, you will see little sis is right about you and Maggie. Night bro” 

Night, say night to everyone else. 

The next morning, I got a text. “I slept all night last night. Than you again for all you did. Have a good day. I will see you in the morning.”

She will never know how happy she has made me the last 2 days. I kind of hoped she would have said come over. I know though that the job we do takes some pre week prep.  
I sent back a picture of me with a thumbs up 

Monday came faster than I wanted it too. I woke up early so I decided to head to the JOC and start in on some of that paper work that seems to multiply when we are out of the office. 

I strolled in at 7 in the morning. Hoping I would be alone for a few minutes. I got to my desk and Kristen looked like she had been three a while already. 

I hung my coat up and smiled, “Hey, how was your weekend?” She turned and gave me the smile that I have learned to hate, the smile that said, “I know something about you that you don’t want me to know.” 

She spun around in her chair and faced me, “Every week I run a program to spot anything on the internet with the hash tags of you Maggie and a few other agents that tend to make some enemies. Normally You don’t come up at all but today, boy was I surprised.”

She handed me her iPad with a series of pictures taken by what looks like my sister. When we were on a Ferris wheel, when she borrowed my jacket and us walking out with my arm tight around her. 

Uh, I can explain, Maggie went with me Saturday to help celebrate my sister Nane turning 15. We spent all day at the boardwalk. No big deal Maggie and I are friends, that is all.

Kristen gave me a one sided smile. You know the kind that tells you ‘but wait there is more’.

“I would believe you if I hadn’t read the hash tags.” 

I banged my head against the wall. Kristen just smiled at me. “You want to know how your lovely sister tagged the photos?” 

I was petrified to find out, I am just going to kill her. What did she say?  
Kristen pulled up the screen shot of the hash tags and showed me. 

#MaggieandOAforever #loveisintheair #bigbrosbae #fedsinlove

I was somewhere between angry and petrified. If this got out, we could be fired or separated and neither option is one that I want. I looked at Kristen, please tell me that you can delete these?

“Well, I can but they have already been viewed 1400 times, I am afraid the cat is out of the bad OA, I am sorry.”  
I grunted in frustration and started pacing, UUUU I am going to kill her. I am just going to kill her. I was to busy plotting my sister’s untimely death to notice Maggie walking in. She slowed when she got to our isle, looked concerned at me then at Kristen, “Uh, what’s wrong with him?”

Kristen bit her lip and showed her the pictures, “Ya, these are from OA’s little sister, it was her birthday and she got this fancy camera. She took it to the boardwalk with (then she flipped the picture to the one with the hashtags) Oh, well that makes things a little complicated.”

I stopped pacing long enough to almost yell, “Ya think?”

Maggie walked over to me stopping me and used both hands to rub up and down my arms. It worked to calm me. She smiled, “It is okay, I promise. We will talk with Dana and Jubel as soon as they get in and straighten it all out. Then I will have her at least take the tags off okay?”

I was chewing my lips at that point, I was scared and all I could do is shake my head yes. 

Dana and Jubel have crazy timing they came up at the moment Maggie was calming me down. I missed the looks they gave each other. Dana asked, “Talk to us about what?” 

Maggie squeezed my arm then went to Dana. Do you mind if we do this in your office ma’am?” Dana looked concerned, “No, come one let’s go now before everyone gets here. 

Kristen handed Maggie the folder and and gave us both a quiet ‘good luck’ 

In the office, I let Maggie take the lead, she explained the situation and we really started to panic, neither one of them showed any expression.  
Dana asked finally, “So you two are not engaged in a romantic relationship at this time, correct?”

We both shook our heads yes. Dana rolled her eyes, “Use your words children. We are videoing this and we will keep it if there are any questions in the future” 

Maggie started, “No ma’am OA and I are friends and only friends.” 

I agreed. Just friends’ ma’am

Dana smiled, “Okay, get your sister to take the pictures down and if need be in the future we will deal with it but now, get back to work.”

We both shook our heads then stood up to walk out. I opened the door and placed my hand on her back to guide her out the door. 

Jubel and Dana waited till we got out and later Kristen shared with Maggie what they said. 

Dana: Do you believe them?  
Jubel: Ya, I do right now.  
Dana: Do you think they realize how much they have fallen for each other?  
Jubel smiled and shook his head no, “No, I don’t think they realize but I wont be surprised if we are in a meeting like this in the not to far future.” 

Dana: Me either, lets be sure to keep an eye on those two. Honestly, I don’t mind if they are involved but there are others who would take that info and destroy both their careers and I will not allow that to happen.

Jubel was smiling when he left, “Me either”

Maggie handled Amira and told my Mom so we have back up at home. No one seemed to ever notice the strip of photos that lay right inside my top drawer. Unfortunately, bad weeks happen in our line of work and when they do they are really bad. I will keep this picture to remind me that even if situations are bad. I have the best lady to share it with and maybe one day we will become partners in everyway.


End file.
